The day I falling in love
by Klay Asther
Summary: Naruto jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang baru ditemuinya. "Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta pada gadis itu?"/"Kau...tidak melihat isinya kan?"/"Kau harus mau pergi ke festival musim semi denganku, lebih tepatnya kita berkencan."/Gak bisa bikin summary/ For LAFSevent - Happy NaruSaku Day


"**The I falling in love"**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Subtema : ****Secret Admirer **

**For LAFSevent**

**Happy ****NaruSaku Day ¾**

.

.

.

Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Gadis yang memiliki iris mata sebening batu _emerald_ dengan rambut _soft pink_ sebahu. Awal pertemuan kami, saat kami tak sengaja menaiki bis yang sama.

Hari itu ia bersama dengan temannya, gadis bersurai pirang pucat dengan manik sebiru laut. Gadis dengan surai _soft pink _itu tersenyum bahkan sesekali tertawa menanggapi temannya yang sedang bercerita. Entah cerita tentang apa aku tak bisa mendengarnya, karena jarak tempat duduk yang aku tempati cukup jauh dari mereka berdua.

Kurasakan wajahku memanas kala aku memandang wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum. '_Kawaii..._' gumamku pelan. Aku yakin kini muncul semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah _tan_-ku. Iris _saphire_-ku seakan tak bosan memandang wajah manisnya. Dadaku bergemuruh bak debur ombak di lautan lepas. _Kami-sama_, mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta pada gadis itu? Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi… mungkinkah?. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri, seulas senyum terukir di bibirku saat aku memikirkan kalimat yang menurutku konyol.

Saat bis berhenti di salah satu halte, kulihat kedua gadis itu turun dari bis. Dengan segera aku mengikuti gadis – gadis tersebut. Ingin sekali rasanya aku berkenalan dengan gadis bersurai _soft pink _yang memiliki senyum menawan itu. Aku menerjang kerumunan orang – orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di jalan yang memang di khususkan untuk pejalan kaki. _Sapphire_-ku masih bisa menangkap surai _soft pink_ di tengah kerumunan orang - orang.

Sedikit lagi, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa mencapainya. Tiba – tiba seseorang tanpa sengaja menabrakku hingga aku kehilangan fokusku pada gadis yang aku ikuti. Kembali ku arahkan pandanganku ke objek yang tadi aku lihat, namun tak ku temukan gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu. Sial! Aku kehilangan jejaknya. Aku meremas surai pirangku sebagai pelampiasan kekesalanku.

Sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang ternyata mampu mencuri perhatianku saat pertama bertemu. Sampai sekarang aku masih memikirkannya, selalu memikirkannya dan berharap bisa bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu.

_oOo_

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi. Sorak sorai seluruh siswa - siswi menggema di ruang kelas-ku, tak terkecuali aku, Uzumaki Naruto, siswa ter-ricuh di Konoha Senior High School (KSHS). Dengan sedikit kesal Kakashi-_sensei_ mengakhiri pelajarannya. Beberapa detik setelahnya semua siswa berhambur keluar kelas.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju tempat loker penyimpanan siswa KSHS. Membuka loker dan mengambil sepatu _sport-_ku. Aku mengikuti klub sepak bola dan hari ini adalah jadwal klub sepak bola latihan di lapangan olahraga. Sejenak ku pandangi sepatu berwarna oranye yang ku pegang. Beberapa saat kemudian aku memandang bosan sepatu kesayanganku itu.

Entah mengapa aku malas mengikuti kegiatan klub hari ini. Ku amati keadaan sekitarku, tidak ada siswa dari klub sepak bola. Sedetik kemudian aku menyeringai. Ku simpan kembali sepatu oranye kesayanganku ke dalam loker dan menguncinya. Sehari membolos dari kegiatan klub sepak bola bukan masalah besar kan?.

Saat akan melangkah pergi, aku mendengar suara berbisik di balik ruang loker penyimpanan siswa KSHS. Karena terbawa oleh rasa penasaran, aku mencoba mencari tahu pemilik suara tadi. Dengan mengendap – endap aku melongokkan kepalaku ke ruang loker siswi KSHS.

"_Teme_?!" gumamku pelan saat ku lihat pemuda bersurai raven dengan mata sehitam batu _onyx _berdiri bersandar pada loker siswi KSHS. Alis kiri-ku terangkat keatas, heran melihat sahabatku berada diruang itu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" gumamku. Aku terkaget saat _saaphire-_ku melihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang dengan iris _amethyst_ berdiri tak jauh dari Sasuke-_teme_, sahabatku. Tunggu! bukankah itu gadis bermarga Hyuga dari kelas XI B?. Apa yang dilakukan si _Teme_ dengan gadis itu?.

"Hinata…" Sasuke mulai berbicara, sedangkan Hinata diam menunduk sambil menautkan kedua jarinya. Kedua pipinya memerah walaupun terlihat tipis. Aku semakin menajamkan indra pendengaranku.

"Kau pergi denganku ke acara festival musim semi nanti." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah _stoic_-nya.

"_H-hai_ Sa-sasuke-_kun._" Wajah Hinata semakin memerah seperti buah tomat setelah mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan Sasuke. Entah itu sebuah kalimat ajakan atau kalimat perintah. Tapi di telingaku itu terdengar seperti kalimat perintah yang harus di laksanakan.

Tunggu dulu! Untuk apa Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke festival musim semi bersamanya?. Mungkinkah mereka sepasang kekasih. Tapi sejak kapan?. Bahkan Sasuke tak pernah menceritakan gadis yang di sukai-nya. Berbagai pemikiran tentang Sasuke bermunculan di benakku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu… Dobe?" suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku. Sepertinya aku ketahuan mengintip. Ku tengokkan kepala pirangku kearah Sasuke dan Hinata. Kulihat tatapan kesal dari Sasuke mengarah tepat padaku. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menatapku dengan tatapan heran dan bingung. Sedikit malu, aku tersenyum canggung pada mereka sambil menggaruk rambut pirangku yang tak gatal.

_oOo_

Aku berjalan santai menuju halte bis, tempat biasa aku menunggu bis yang membawaku sampai rumah. Semilir angin berhembus pelan. Surai pirangku berayun seiring hembusan angin. Ku pandangi pepohonan bunga sakura di sepanjang jalan yang aku lewati. Musim semi tiba. Bunga sakura sudah bermekaran sejak beberapa hari lalu.

Ah…benar juga ya? Minggu depan akan ada festival musim semi di Konoha Park. Pantas saja tadi Sasuke mengajak Hinata pergi bersama. 'Hah…' aku menghela napas berat. Sepertinya tahun ini aku akan datang ke festival sendiri. Tahun lalu aku datang bersama Sasuke, saat dia belum punya pasangan. Tapi tahun ini sepertinya dia sudah punya pacar. Hah, kembali ku hembuskan gas CO2 melalui mulutku.

Aku menengadahkan wajahku memandang langit biru dan menyilangkan kedua lenganku di belakang kepala pirangku. Kembali angin berhembus, menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura. Melihat bunga sakura mengingatkanku pada gadis itu. Gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan bunga sakura. Gadis yang tak sengaja ku temui saat kami menaiki bis yang sama beberapa hari lalu. Senyumku mengembang mengingat hal itu.

Hah…andai saja waktu itu aku punya kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengannya. Yah setidaknya tahu namanya dan nomor _handphone_-nya. Mungkin saat ini aku sudah berteman dekat dengan gadis itu. Oh tidak, aku mulai memikirkannya lagi. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kekanan dan kiri, menepis semua khayalanku.

Ku percepat langkah kaki-ku menuju halte bis sebelum khayalanku semakin menjadi. Mungkin terkena sinar matahari membuat otakku tak bekerja dengan benar. Beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah sampai di halte. Tak perlu menunggu lama bis yang biasa ku tumpangi tiba. Dengan segera aku naik ke dalam bis tersebut.

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru bis, mencari tempat kosong untuk ku duduki. Aku berjalan semakin kedalam untuk mencari bangku kosong. Saat aku melihat ada bangku yang kosong, seketika _saaphire_-ku terbelalak melihat seseorang yang duduk di samping bangku kosong yang tadi ku lihat.

Seorang gadis bersurai _soft pink_ dengan manik _emerald_ tengah duduk sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. 'Gadis yang waktu itu' gumamku dalam hati. Perlahan wajahku memanas saat melihatnya. Tak hanya itu, detak jantungku pun ikut bertalu – talu tak menentu. Perasaan yang sama seperti saat pertama berjumpa dengannya.

Aku mengatur napas demi meredam detak jantungku yang tak beraturan ini. Kemudian ku beranikan diri untuk duduk di samping gadis _pink_ tersebut.

"_Sumimasen_, apa kursi di sebelah nona kosong?" tanyaku sedikit berbasa basi. Gadis itu menoleh kearahku. Manik _emerald_-nya sedikit melebar, agak terkejut melihatku. Mungkin karena asik dengan kegiatannya sampai tak menyadari kehadiranku.

Sedetik kemudian gadis itu tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban pertanyaanku. Akupun segera mendudukkan diriku di sampingnya. Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Hening menyelimuti kami berdua. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengobrol dengannya. Namun rasa gugup tiba – tiba saja menguasaiku. Ah sial! Kenapa aku malah jadi seperti ini sih?!. Akhirnya ku beranikan diri mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Um, Ano…" aku memulai percakapan. Gadis itu menoleh padaku.

"Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya." gadis itu sedikit tersentak setelah mendengar kalimat yang baru aku ucapkan.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, kita menaiki bis yang sama." Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya. Sesaat kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah.. Gomenasai. Aku tidak ingat." Ia tersenyum ke arahku. Senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. Ah benar juga, waktu itu aku berada di belakangnya. Jadi dia tidak bisa melihatku.

Hening kembali menguasai. Perlahan kuarahkan _saaphire_-ku menatap wajahnya. 'Cantik' hanya satu kata itu yang terlintas di benakku saat ini. Iris matanya yang sebening batu _emerald_ seolah menghipnotisku untuk terus menatapnya. Tak sia – sia aku membolos dari kegiatan klub hari ini, hehehe.

"Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Ucapku kemudian setelah beberapa saat kami terdiam. Aku ulurkan tangan kananku kepada gadis disampingku ini. Gadis itu diam menatapku. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan manik _emerald_-nya.

"Siapa namamu?" lanjutku sambil tersenyum se-_cool_ mungkin. Dia menyambut uluran tanganku agak ragu – ragu.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." gadis itu hanya tersenyum canggung ke arahku. Akupun membalas dengan cengiran khasku. Ku lihat wajahnya bersemu merah. Ku lihat _emerald_-nya melirik kearah jendela.

"Ano... aku sudah sampai di halte bis tujuanku." ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, lalu bangkit dan pergi dengan terburu - buru.

"Eh?! Hei..tunggu!." Aku tercengang sesaat. Antara heran dan bingung dengan sikapnya yang tiba – tiba pergi. Apa tadi aku seperti pria mesum yang suka menggoda gadis? Sampai - sampai dia pergi terburu – buru seperti itu. Hah…. kesempatanku untuk mengenalnya jadi gagal.

Tak sengaja _saaphire_-ku melihat benda yang tergeletak di lantai bis. Aku mengambil benda itu yang ternyata sebuah binder berwarna merah maroon dengan aksen bunga sakura. Di sampul depannya terdapat tulisan kanji 'Haruno Sakura'. Penasaran, aku membuka halaman dengan asal.

"Huh?! Ini kan…."

_oOo_

"Album foto ya?." Gumanku sendiri. Saat ini aku sedang berbaring santai di kamarku. Aku amati binder berwarna merah maroon yang masih aku pegang. Terlintas di benakku untuk mengetahui isi di dalamnya, namun sesaat kemudian kubuang jauh – jauh pikiran itu. Ini tidak sopan. Benda ini bukan milikku. Aku meletakkan binder itu di sampingku. Terdiam sejenak.

"Arghhh...terserah mau bilang aku tidak sopan atau apa?! Rasa penasaranku lebih besar di banding etika kesopanan-ku." Aku mengerang sambil meremas rambut pirangku yang acak – acakan. Ku raih album foto yang tadi ku letakkan di sampingku dan membuka halaman pertamanya. Kreatif, kata pertama yang ada di benakku saat melihat paduan _layout_ foto dan beberapa tulisan tangan.

_**Haruno Sakura at Seika Gakuen High School**_

"Jadi namanya Haruno Sakura? Nama yang cocok." Aku tersenyum melihat foto gadis musim semi itu di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Gadis itu berpose mengangkat tangan kanannya yang membentuk huruf 'V'. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia. Seika Gakuen High School. Bukankah itu sekolah seni yang gedungnya bersebelahan dengan KSHS?. Kenapa selama ini aku tak pernah melihat gadis itu?

Ku buka halaman per halaman binder yang kini ku pegang. Berbagai pose foto Sakura dan teman – teman tertata rapi dalam binder ini. Sakura sangat kreatif, Di setiap foto terdapat tulisan, semacam keterangan kapan foto itu di ambil dan hiasan potongan kertas warna warni.

Kembali ku buka halaman berikutnya. Aku mengerutkan keningku saat manik _saaphire_-ku melihat foto dengan model seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan tiga garis tipis menyerupai kumis di kedua pipinya. Tertawa bahagia sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"HEEEEE?! INI KAN AKU?!" teriakku tak percaya. Aku terkejut melihat fotoku ada di album foto milik Sakura. Gadis yang bahkan baru beberapa hari ini aku kenal. Um, belum kenal sepenuhnya sih.

"Kapan dia mengambil fotoku?!" aku perhatikan kembali fotoku. Di dalam foto aku mengenakan seragam olahraga sekolah dengan background lapangan olahraga. Sepertinya dia mengambil gambarku saat aku bermain sepak bola. lagi, aku buka halaman berikutnya, ku temukan kembali foto – fotoku dengan berbagai ekspresi di sana.

Sungguh aku masih tak percaya dengan yang kulihat sekarang ini. Seperti dejavu. Gadis yang baru hadir di kehidupanmu, lalu mencuri hatimu dan kini di album foto miliknya fotomu tersimpan disana. Ku buka kembali halaman berikutnya. Di halaman berikutnya aku melihat tulisan tangan yang cukup panjang.

_**Musim semi tahun lalu tak sengaja aku melihatnya. Waktu itu aku berada di taman belakang sekolah, menikmati bekal makan siangku. Dia dan beberapa temannya sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan olahraga yang kebetulan berhadapan dengan taman belakang sekolah tempatku menimba ilmu. Dia begitu bersemangat, wajahnya selalu nampak ceria. **_

_**Hari berikutnya kembali aku ke taman belakang sekolah. Kali ini aku membawa kamera pocket kesayanganku. Aku ingin mengabadikan wajahnya yang menurutku foto-genic itu. Aku menyukai fotografi sejak SMP, oleh karena itu saat melihat pemuda yang memiliki garis tipis menyerupai kumis itu tersenyum, aku jadi ingin mengabadikan. Tawanya yang tampak natural terlihat bagus di kameraku.**_

_**Sejak saat itu diam – diam aku sering mengambil fotonya saat ia sedang berlatih sepak bola. seperti candu aku jadi ketagihan memotretnya. Entah mengapa dadaku bergetar saat melihatnya tertawa. Seperti ada sesuatu aneh di hatiku saat aku melihat iris saaphire-nya. Dan tanpa ku sadari, aku telah mengaguminya. Senyumnya seolah menghipnotis untuk menyukainya.**_

Wajahku memanas selesai aku membaca tulisan itu. Mungkin saat ini wajahku sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Membaca tulisan itu serasa membaca surat cinta.

_oOo_

Kurebahkan tubuhku di lapangan olahraga. Klub sepak bola selesai latihan beberapa menit yang lalu. Latihan kali ini lebih lama dari biasanya dan benar – benar menguras tenaga. Sepertinya butuh beberapa mangkok ramen jumbo untuk memulihkan staminaku. Aku arahkan pandanganku menatap langit. Sepertinya matahari mulai membenamkan dirinya di ufuk barat. Sebaiknya aku bergegas pulang sebelum langit menjadi gelap.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu gerbang KSHS. Langkahku terhenti saat _saaphire_-ku menangkap sosok gadis musim semi yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari gerbang. 'Sakura-_chan_' gumamku lirih. Ku langkahkan kembali kedua kakiku mendekati sosok itu.

"Uzumaki-_san_." sapanya saat menyadari kehadiranku.

"Naruto! Panggil saja Naruto." Aku tersenyum kearahnya. Perlahan semburat merah tipis muncul di wajahnya.

"Ano Naruto-_san_, apa kemarin saat di bis kau menemukan sebuah binder? Sepertinya aku tak sengan menjatuhkannya waktu itu" tanyanya dengan nada halus.

"Maksudmu binder album ini?" aku menunjukkan binder berwarna merah maroon itu padanya. Sakura mengangguk girang.

"Iya, itu binder milikku. Bisa aku memintanya kembali?" aku menyeringai sesaat.

"Jadi binder ini milikmu?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak tau kalau kau begitu sukanya padaku sampai – sampai secara diam – diam mengambil gambarku, Sakura-_chan_." Kulihat _emerald_ Sakura melebar, terkejut dengan ucapanku.

"Kau...tidak melihat isinya kan?"

"Menurutmu?" seringaiku semakin melebar saat melihat wajah Sakura semerah tomat.

"Berikan itu padaku!" Sakura mencoba merebut bindernya dari tanganku. Dengan cepat aku angkat tinggi – tinggi binder itu dari jangkauannya. Sakura masih mencoba merebut binder itu dari tanganku, namun karena tubuhku lebih tinggi darinya, dia agak kesusahan menjangkaunya.

"Kau itu tidak sopan! Seenaknya saja melihat binder album yang bukan milikmu." Aku tertawa mendengar kalimat Sakura. Salahkan saja rasa penasaranku yang tinggi, hehehe.

"Kalau aku tidak sopan, lalu kau sebut apa dirimu? Seenaknya saja mengambil fotoku tanpa seijinku?"

"Eh? I-itu..." skak mat. Aku berhasil membalikkan kata – katanya. Sakura terdiam dengan menundukkan wajahnya. Senyum kemenangan terukir di wajahku.

"Baiklah kalau kau mau aku mengembalikan binder ini, aku akan mengembalikannya padamu." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya menatapku.

"Benarkah?" kini iris _emerald_-nya berbinar.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat apa?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Kau harus mau pergi ke festival musim semi denganku, lebih tepatnya kita berkencan." Aku mengedipkan mataku padanya. Semburat merah muncul di wajah putih Sakura.

"A-apa – apan itu? Aku tidak mau!"

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Jangan harap aku mengembalikan binder ini." Ujarku mulai melangkahkan kakiku.

"E-eh tunggu! Baiklah aku mau." Umpan ku berhasil. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi kembalikan dulu binderku!"

"Akan ku kembalikan saat kita berkencan nanti."

"Apa?!"

"Baiklah, temui aku di Konoha Park saat festival musim nanti ya?" Ku langkahkan kakiku meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang menggerutu tak jelas. Hem, sepertinya tahun ini aku tak jadi datang ke festival musim sendirian. Karena Sakura-_chan_ akan menemaniku.

**-The end-**

* * *

**akhirnya selesai juga.  
**

**aku pikir aku gak bakal bisa ikut meramaikan ****LAFSevent**.

**hah...leganya.**

**ini semua berkat Fumiko Nasa-chan.**

**Arigatou nasa-chan ^^**

**untuk para reader pliss RnR ^^**

**Happy NaruSaku Day Minna ^_^**


End file.
